


Feat

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Links wins Sidon.





	Feat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmynorsegods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmynorsegods/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for ohmynorsegods’s “26. “Just shut up and kiss me.” Sidlink” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

His lungs are close to bursting, he's sure of it, and he’s all but lost feeling in his hands, body rushing forward on instinct alone; his mind’s long gone. He thinks _Sidon_ like a battle cry in his head, over and over again, a steady mantra to the beat of his rapid strokes. He doesn’t look where he’s going, just trusts his body to move, and pushes with everything he has, just a _little_ more, even though that little bit is far past his capacity and—

He hears Sidon’s voice, muffled by the water, shrieking his name, and he uprights instantly, trusting it. It’s a good thing, too, or he would’ve smashed his head on the pier. He slaps his glove-laden hand down on the edge, and the crowd goes wild. 

The race continues. One by one, other Zoras reach the pier, too late by fractions of seconds. They come to graceful stops and bob gently up and down where they land, while Link struggles just to stay above the surface. He drapes himself over the small sliver of land as soon as he can. He’s still heaving for air. His Zora armour is glued to his body and feels so wind-packed on that he doubts he’ll ever get it off. The sun beats down to combat the droplets all over his face, but it can’t dry him completely; he’s drenched beyond saving. He’s never swum so hard in his life. 

He thinks he’s never worked so hard in his life. Even as the onlookers cheer his name, he can’t believe he won. He actually beat true _Zoras_. Creatures bred for the water. Aquatic beings. And he, one short little Hylian, won. 

He looks up at the crimson prince clapping the loudest, and it reminds him he had good motivation.

With tremendous effort, Link pulls himself up onto the pier. Ledo reaches up to place a hand against his hip, as though ready to steady him if need be. Bazz gives his thigh a little shove of support. Link collapses there on all fours, the other contestants still in the water and hardly out of breath. He rips the Zora helm off his head and lets it fall. He doesn’t need any extra weight. He thinks he might pass out.

But he has a prize to claim, so he totters to his feet. He lifts his head as high as he can and is rewarded with another burst of cheer. It makes him blush and warms his chest—he hadn’t expected this reception. But then, he hadn’t expected to win at all. It strikes him again how very _good_ these people are, to welcome a champion, even though it’s the single contestant that isn’t one of their own. The other contestants are all good sports; when he looks over his shoulder, they’ll all applauding him. 

Soaked in both lake water and sweat, Link stumbles forward. At the end of the pier, standing tall before the audience, is the Zora Prince. He looks like he wants to envelop Link in a customary hug, but for once, Link’s grateful he holds back—this is a public ceremony, after all, one that comes with other things to do and say. Link doesn’t think he has the energy at the moment to withstand Sidon’s rippling muscles, although he could very much go for a nice nap on Sidon’s strong chest. Sidon stills his clapping hands to clear his throat, then booms over the crowd, “The new champion of the East Reservoir Lake Race is... LINK!”

The crowd erupts. If Link didn’t have water in his ears, he’d probably have to cover them. When it settles down again, Sidon continues, “Thus, Link has won the prize—a most embarrassing tradition, but one I shall respect—a date with the royal heir! In this case, that would be me! The heir, naturally, has a right to decline and offer a treasure instead, but in this case, I’m quite pleased to offer myself—indeed, I happen to consider this hardly a prize at all, for as many of you know, Link is already our champion, and I think I should be the one to have to earn _his_ favour!” The crowd makes good-natured noises, and Link tries hard not to blush even harder than he already is. He stares up at Sidon the entire time, locked on Sidon’s golden eyes, waiting for this to finish so they can go and just _be_ together, officially sanctioned. It spares him the personal embarrassment of having to explain his own feelings, though Sidon seems to have no trouble making all of Link’s dreams come to in front of an audience. “And what a race it was, too! Of course, Link has always been most impressive, but this was truly spectacular! Stupendous! We will be speaking of this particular race for years to come!” Link shifts on his feet. This part is unnecessary. Sidon rambles on anyway, “Why, those long strokes, that brave determination, such intensity! I’ve never been so honoured to witness such marvels! Link truly is a work of beauty in all things! He—” He cuts off, likely because Link’s lifted up on tip-toes to clutch the fins that hang elegantly down either side of his face.

With a little tug, Link pulls Sidon down, thinking only _shut up and kiss me._ Sidon seems to understand, grinning wide, and quieting in favour of pressing a chaste kiss against Link’s lips. If Link had the energy, he’d pry Sidon’s mouth open with his tongue, regardless of the sharp teeth inside, and pull Sidon down to the ground with him. 

But Sidon’s already pulling back, lightly flushed across his cream cheeks. Haloed in the sun, he’s the most handsome being Link’s ever seen. Link would’ve entered any contest for a chance at him, no matter how hopeless or strenuous.

For a moment, Sidon only has eyes for Link, and then he startles and seems to remember the others around him. He turns over his shoulder to call, “The race is concluded; let the celebration of all the participants begin!” The crowd cheers again, as they’d done throughout the kiss.

Around Sidon, they filter now down the pier, going to pull the other contestants up and congratulate them. Sidon casts one look at his friends, likely wanting to join, but then gets caught up in Link again, and abruptly bends down to scoop Link into his arms. Link lets out a little gasp but lets himself be cradled against Sidon’s broad chest. His legs were ready to give out anyway; he thinks he’d very much like to be carried back. 

He kisses Sidon’s cheek, and Sidon beams at him. After a bit of nuzzling into Link’s face, Sidon turns back towards the domain, carrying Link off, and asks, “Now, how do you want to spend that prize, my hero...?”


End file.
